


Can't Get Up-VioxShadow

by AthenaxVio



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU's are so cliche but dammit that's a good pick-up line. Also obvious VaatixGreen. Like, really obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Up-VioxShadow

 

   "I swear, I'm the only person actually working on this paper aren't I?"

   Thin rays of gray winter light shone through the blinds of the Gerudo-run coffee shop that was filled with customers, mostly college students siphoning Wi-fi connection to work on assignments or procrastinate-which, the four blonde-haired, blue-eyed freshmen certainly were not doing the latter. The scent of coffee grounds drifting from the bar filled the air, combining with the scents of the four brews that each freshmen periodically lifted to their mouths. The blonde that had spoken, dressed in a button-down space print shirt and purple skinny jeans, set his coffee on the table to the side of his laptop and adjusted his rectangular glasses. The lenses flashed as they reflected the bright computer screen on which a lengthy, half-written essay was opened up. His friend, the shortest at the table, looked up from his computer.

   "Vio, that isn't true," he said, reaching up to pull his red beanie back over his ears. "I'm writing too y'know."

   The third member of the table, slightly taller than Vio and wearing a green t-shirt with a Triforce insignia, looked up as well.

   "Me too. Although-and this isn't an excuse or anything-I'm dyslexic so, I'm trying to follow along with what you're typing the best I can before typing anything." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I can't read that fast for shit though, and besides, it looks like the only person here not doing anything is Blue." 

   The last member and the tallest of the table, Blue, glared sharply at the offender.

   "I'm doing things! I'm spellchecking!" Blue snapped indignantly. He scowled and turned back to his computer screen. "Besides, you know I'm no good at writing shit Green. That's Vio's clique, not mine."

   The freshman with the red beanie giggled. "Oh, Blue, be nice."

   "Ah, shut up Red."

   The banter between the four students stopped after this was said, and Vio, becoming distracted by the noise of the shop, plugged his headphones in and started listening to his favorite violinist. His fingers clacked along the keyboard in a furious frenzy with the dexterity of a professional hacker-he wasn't majoring in computer programming for nothing. However, due to the unfortuitous event of his late start in public high-school, he wasn't able to knock the bullshit courses out of the way-consequently leaving him sitting in the coffee shop with the three people he was lucky enough to become friends with, writing a ten-page essay over the importance of Shakespeare's writing. Honestly, this was elementary dear Watson, if he did say so himself. Vio chuckled at his little inside joke, referencing his sources page momentarily.

   A loud chime echoed over the din of the cafe as two more students entered the shop. These students, a dance major and music major respectively, walked over to the line that snaked from the registers, chatting enthusiastically.

   "I'll be honest, I don't trust myself with anything today man. I tried to leave my dorm room without pants on," the dance major laughed, red eyes glinting with mirth. He ran a hand through his dark violet hair, spiking up the already ridiculously messy locks into an even more unbelievable mess, which suited him just fine. His friend, the music major, snickered and shook his head in reply. His long, straight, perfectly-brushed white hair cascaded over his shoulders and rippled like a opalescent waterfall when his head moved.

   "Honestly Shadow. You may have the grace of a Zora _in water_  on the dance floor, but put yourself in any other situation and you're as uncoordinated as a gamer at a chess club." Shadow stuck his tongue out at the white-haired sophomore. 

   "That was a stupid metaphor Vaati."

   "That was a simile, not a metaphor."

   "Pfft, simile, metaphor, they do the same thing." 

   Vaati punched Shadow in the arm and they moved forward in the line. 

   "So anyway, are you hinting that I should hold your mocha for you so you don't drop it if you trip?" Vaati asked, his own red eyes narrowing teasingly. He poked his friend in the side, grinning when he batted the offending hand away.

   "Well gee, since you're such a beautiful cinnamon roll that is too pure for this world-" Vaati scoffed "-that's exactly what I was going for~!"

    "You're such a dumbass. Hurry up and order, I want a peppermint mocha."

    "Yeah, yeah."

    The barista, Aveil, took the sophomores' orders and payments, and they leaned against the counter on the other side of the register, breathing the aroma of coffee. Vaati's eyes drifted around the room, eventually resting on a familiar green shirt and shark-tooth necklace. He smirked, whistling to get Green's attention and waiting. The blonde looked up, golden-blonde hair tousled and his hand, holding a cup of cappuccino, poised just below his mouth. Vaati blew a kiss at him, winking, and Green's face flushed pink. The sophomore's lips spread into a cheshire grin and he chuckled, looking at Shadow.

   Shadow didn't see the exchange and was retrieving their mochas from the serving counter, so he was a little off-put by the look on his friend's face when he turned back.

   "What?"

   Vaati shook his head. "Nothing. Not you." He took the two drinks and Shadow started towards the door, on a path to pass behind Vio's chair. Suddenly, as he walked past the table that the four freshmen were working at, someone in a nearby chair chose that moment to perform a full-body cat stretch, sticking their feet in Shadow's path. With a yelp, the dance major tripped over the person's feet and fell to the floor; the resulting noise caused the din of the coffee shop to quiet down temporarily, and the blonde dressed in (mostly) violet to startle. Vio pulled his headphones from his ears and looked down behind him.

    "Uh...are you okay?" he asked as Shadow rolled onto his back, leather jacket bunched around his shoulders. He adjusted his glasses nervously when the sophomore didn't respond, staring at him.

   "I think..." Shadow started, a smile starting to spread on his face, "that I just fell for you, and now I can't get back up."

   "Oh." Vio's eyes widened and his cheeks turned rosy. "Th-then I suppose I should...help you?" The blonde stood up and offered his hand, which Shadow took, and pulled the violet-haired man up.

   Blue, Green, Vaati and Red watched the exchange with amusement, and then Blue decided to put his two-cents in.

   "Hey, you, with the hair." Vio and Shadow both looked at him. "Fuck the bookworm, he needs to get laid."

   "Wh-B-BLUE!" The blonde abruptly let go of Shadow's hand to reprimand his friend who was cackling like a hyena at his own (supposed) wit.

   Shadow grinned, leaning over to Vio's computer and inputing a phone number in his iMessage. "Text me." he stage-whispered, smirking at Vio as he left with Vaati. The bookworm watched him leave with red cheeks and curious look on his face. He turned to his computer, ignoring his friends' teasing, and without and ounce of hesitation, typed a message to Shadow.

    _ **'My name is Vio.'**_

**Author's Note:**

> Just throw me back in the trash where I belong. I blame this on Tumblr, pick-up lines, showers, and the fact that I am shipping trash. 
> 
> Also my friend needed some good VioxShadow  
> And I do deliver  
> Sometimes
> 
>  
> 
> LoZ not me.


End file.
